


Bienvenido a casa, guapo

by eternalmourn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a real summary. This story comes from an image I'm gonna use here. You'll see. Just a romantic fic because I felt like writing it. It was betae'd by the guy this story is for, because he's awesome! A link to his page on DA: http://kaidanalanko.deviantart.com/. He's the author of the image. </p>
<p>BTW, this happens a year after the Reapers have been defeated, and there's a mention of Shepard. Yeah, Shep survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bienvenido a casa, guapo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr_Alenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Alenko/gifts).



Another time by himself, yeah, he could stand it. Maybe. He’d grown so used to the presence of the other man he’d felt really lonely these days. Granted, he was a big guy and shouldn’t be pouting like a little kid but still… 

Two more days, and he’d be seeing his beloved one again. He’d offered to take him a couple times, but his offer had been turned down every single time. It’d been of no use trying again.

-“Sorry, little Esteban, but this is something I’ve gotta do solo”- James had left no margin of protest for Steve. The other had understood James could be very stubborn when he’d made his mind up from the very beginning of their relationship. 

-“Fine, Mr. Vega, but then you’ll have to let me know why I can’t join you on this trip.”- Steve sighed as he turned to face Jimmy. He’d tried not looking into the tattooed man’s eyes to keep steady and fight the negative, but it was pointless. As soon as their eyes locked, he was hugging Vega as to never let go of him. The other one complied and hugged him back, burying his chin on Steve’s head. 

-“Come on, Esteban. It’s just a week, hombre. Promise you I’ll be back after that, and hoping you’ll be prepared for some… You know, guapo?”-Oh, Steve definitely knew what that meant.

-“I’ll be waiting for your return, James. Please take care.”- And afterwards it was Steve bidding James goodbye at the shuttle bay near their house in Mexico. After the reapers were defeated, James finally came to terms about his feelings for Steve and they’d started dating (formally, since there’d always been this UST between them) in a short period post declaration; two months later they moved out to a very modest casa located on the outskirts of the big capital city of México. Nothing fancy or big, just a warm place they could settle down at and start a new life juntos. 

Now, ten months later, James had started to act quite strangely, and had planned a trip by himself without further explanation. Steve had been left behind with more doubts than real answers, but James had promised answers, and he’d damn well give him some explanations when he was back. 

\---

_All right Steve, focus on something else. Do something productive while you wait. I could contact Shepard or… No, not a good idea. Let the guy have his downtime with his major. Who would have guessed Kaidan and him… Well, must have been pretty obvious for some others, but.. Ugh, I really need to keep myself busy. Read a book or something…_

With that resolve Steve wandered through the house looking for something to read. He’d ended up finding a kid’s story book given to him by James, in Spanish. God, he wished he could have learned another language. He really admired the way James could easily switch from English to Spanish and vice versa. It was a talent Steve would never be able to achieve, though James had always insisted that he try anyway.

_-“The only time not to do things is when you’re muerto, Esteban. Inténtalo.”-_

Yeah, he’d spend this time trying to learn some Spanish, or Español. He laughed to himself; even if it wasn’t something to laugh at. 

Those days, he’d spent his time trying to memorize the book, and with the help of the extranet, he’d managed to learn half the book in three days. It was not that long but for someone with zero knowledge of the language it was written in, it was a huge step. He’d also learnt to say: por favor, gracias, permiso, hola, adios, chinga tu madre (he’d spent almost half an hour laughing his ass off at the sudden discovery it was an insult), te amo, and some other random phrases he’d try to use in their everyday life. He wanted to welcome James with a phrase in Spanish, and he’d done his best to learn it just right. God, why was it so hard to get some sounds. He sounded weird when trying to pronounce the “R”. Luckily, the phrase he’d picked up had no annoying “Rs” so it wouldn’t be a problem. 

\---

10:00 AM, the time James had told him he’d be coming back, and he was late! How on Earth had that happened! Oh, right. He’d been buying some stuff to surprise James with some Tacos. Yeah, he’d had the whole week to look for the ingredients, but meh… Whatever. 10:30 AM. Puta Madre! (Yeah, another one he’d just learnt in the morning). When he finally got to the shuttle bay, James shuttle hadn’t arrived yet. He was saved, thank God. He waited patiently for ten minutes, until he finally saw a very bulky figure stepping down from one of the shuttles and the red suitcase James had taken on his trip.

James was practically running toward Steve the moment the big man had spotted him. 

-“Dios, Esteban, it is so good to see you.”-

-“Bienvenido a casa, guapo.”- for a moment Steve thought he’d said it wrong since James was facing him with a blank expression and his mouth wide open. Before he could apologize, James was literally lifting him from the ground and crushing him into a big Vega hug. 

-“Te extrañé mucho!”-James was whispering into his ear. 

-“Yo también.”- James was surprised at how well Steve could follow his lines. A moment later, he was covering Esteban lips with his own into a very sweet and demanding kiss. When they parted, James buried his face on Steve’s right shoulder. 

-“Seems you spent your time well, guapo.”-James nuzzled into Steve’s neck. 

-“Thought it’d be nice and you’d feel more comfortable speaking in Spanish, too.”-the black man put his arms around his lover and kissed the top of his head. 

-“I am. Gracias, Esteban.”-

-“De nada, lindo. Let’s go home. You still owe me that explanation.”-

-“Mierda, I thought you’d forget”-

-“No way, Jimmy boy. Come on”-

\---

When they got home, James couldn’t believe his eyes. Steve had prepared the whole dining room to eat some tacos. The decoration was amazing.

-“Steve, I…”-

-“So what do you think?”-

-“Eres increíble, Esteban.”-James held him in a tight embrace in the middle of the room.-“I don’t deserve this much”-

-“Te amo, James. This is just a little thing. I could never put into words or show you through actions how much you mean to me.”- 

They held tight without saying another word. When James’ belly growled, they laughed and started preparing the tacos together. 

They ate in silence, watching some random TV shows. After the tacos were gone, they moved to the couch in the living room. Steve sat between James’ legs and rested his back on Vega’s chest. The latter surrounded his boy with his big arms and held him tight against him. They stayed there, eyes closed, enjoying each other’s company. Steve was the one to break the silence.

-“So, where did you go?”-

-“Uh?”-

-“Where have you been this past week, James?”-

-“Oh, right, right. Just give me a sec.”- James started looking for something in his pockets, and after some time, he produced a little black box out of his right pocket, and put it in front of Steve’s eyes. 

-“Open it.”- Steve took it on his right hand and touched the surface with the left. He couldn’t believe what he saw when he finally opened it.

-“James, is this what I think it is?”- Steve found it hard to speak, his heart had begun to pump faster and faster. 

-“Si. I didn’t want it to be a common one, and my abuela had once told me about this, and the only place they’ve got them done with this material is in Argentina.”-  
-“You spent the whole week just looking for this?”-

-“Among other things, I booked some hotels in different places for our luna de miel.”-

-“James, I… I…”-he turned to plant a soft kiss on his guy’s lips. Just a simple, yet full of love, kiss. 

-“So, the big question: you wanna marry me?”-James’ voice hid a slight hesitation in it. It was a bit silly, but it was a whole thing, and he couldn’t help feeling nervous.

-“!Por supuesto que sí!”- Steve held James around the neck with both arms and kissed him again with more energy than before. 

-“Te amo, Esteban”- James said between kisses.

-“Yo también, Mr. Vega”- came Steve’s simple reply. 

James took the silver ring between two fingers and placed it on Steve’s left anular (ring finger). That night, they cheated and started their honeymoon before the wedding. It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic concerning Mass Effect, and I haven't played the game yet (sadly). I've based the characters personality on what I've been told about them, and from other fan fictions I've read on them. The Spanish wording is all right, since I'm a Spanish native, but I'm not sure about the English part. 
> 
> Isn't the image super super cool?


End file.
